Music Brings Us Together
by Sakura-Chan555
Summary: Sakura is from a talented family. One day, her family and siblings have to leave the village for good. Now she lives with the Uchihas. Will Sasuke try and get Sakura to sing again? SasuSaku
1. Surprises

**Sakura-Chan: OK! I decided to do a little touch up on 'Music Brings Us Together', so I hope you don't mind**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG 'SUPER LOVE SONGS!' The creators of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch own 'Super Love Songs!'**

**

* * *

**

**Music Brings Us Together**

_By Sakura-Chan555_

_Chapter 1_

_Surprises_

* * *

8 year old Sakura Haruno woke up one day and smiled. Today, she and her family would be performing in front of a crowd for the first time in ages! She was really excited that she jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to her family.

"OHAYOU!" she exclaimed. Her family turned around from what they were doing and smiled.

"Ohayou, Sakura-Chan." Her mother, Satomi Haruno, greeted. She had pink hair, like her daughter, but instead of emerald green eyes, she had smoky grey eyes, which was inherited by her two eldest twin girls, Rei and Hotaru Haruno. Rei had long, black hair like their father, Daichi Haruno, and smoky grey eyes like their mother. Hotaru on the other hand, had short, black hair and smoky grey eyes.

"Are you ready for tonight, Sakura-Chan?" asked her father, Daichi Haruno. He had jet black hair and emerald green eyes. The same eyes that Sakura and a couple of her other siblings have. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yup! I'm super excited, Oto-san!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Who are we performing for anyway, Oto-san?" Susumu asked. He was the eldest boy in the family and was twins with Syaoran. He had brown hair, which he inherited from his father's brother, Hideaki Haruno, and dark brown eyes, which he also inherited from his father's brother. His twin brother, Syaoran had light brown hair, which he got from his mother's sister, Takara Kudo, and dark brown eyes.

"We're performing for our best friend's whole clan!" Daichi exclaimed. Sakura and her siblings had no idea who their parents' best friend was. When Satomi saw this, she started to explain it differently.

"We're performing for the Uchiha clan." Satomi said with a different approach. Sakura and her siblings all went "Ohhh".

"What time are we performing?" Rei asked.

"At 7:00." Daichi said.

"Where?" Hotaru asked.

"At the family restaurant, of course!" Satomi stated proudly. Yes, the Harunos did have a family restaurant. They called it 'Haruno Happiness' and it was Satomi's idea to have it. They all started talking again, but about the performance. Sakura wasn't really saying anything about the performance. Now, she was really nervous because the youngest Uchiha went to her school. That's right. Sasuke Uchiha went to Sakura Haruno's school.

* * *

At the Uchiha residence, everyone was awake and Mikoto Uchiha was rambling on to her husband, Fugaku Uchiha, about the performance that the Harunos were having. That was the exact moment when both Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha entered the kitchen.

"What are you talking about, Kaa-san?" Itachi asked. He had black hair that was usually tied in a loose ponytail and onyx eyes.

"I was just telling your Oto-san about the performance the whole clan is going to watch." Mikoto said dreamily. She had long black hair and beautiful onyx eyes. She was very excited to watch her best friend, Satomi Haruno, and her family perform. Oh how she waited for this day to come!

"Who's performing?" Sasuke asked. He was nine years old and had black hair that was shaped in the form of a chicken and onyx eyes.

"The Harunos!" exclaimed Mikoto.

"What time?" Fugaku asked. He had brunette brown hair and onyx eyes. He was excited to see his best friend, Daichi Haruno, perform, but had to keep his cool.

"At 7:00." Mikoto stated happily.

"Where?" Sasuke asked.

"At their family restaurant, Haruno Happiness!" she said happily. She went back to her room to look for something nice to wear. Her husband and two sons sighed at her actions.

* * *

When 6:00 came, the Harunos were bustling all over the place! They had to put up lanterns, set up the stage, cook and bring out the food, set up the restaurant, and get ready! They were VERY busy. But Sakura helped A LOT. She was the one who made the lanterns and some origami art. She was the one who put up the curtains and checked the lighting. She was the one who cooked and arranged the food perfectly. She was the one who set up the restaurant and she was the one who helped her sisters and mother get ready! Now it was their turn to return the favor. They all crammed in Sakura's walk in closet, looking for something nice to wear for the eight year old cherry blossom. It took a while, but they came up with a beige shirt with a big butterfly on it and black sweatpants. Sakura put it on and Momoko did her hair. Momoko had pink hair like Sakura and Satomi, but instead of smoky grey eyes or emerald green eyes, she had sapphire blue eyes she got from her oba-san, Setsuko Kudo. Momoko left Sakura's hair down, but added a yellow clip and a green clip in her hair.

"She looks ADORABLE!" Satomi exclaimed. Sakura just blushed.

"Domo Arigatou, Kaa-san and sisters." Sakura thanked.

"Actually, we should be thanking you, Sakura-Chan." Rei said. Sakura smiled.

"Your welcome!" she exclaimed.

"Come on. We better meet our guests! It's already 6:55!" Satomi exclaimed. They all walked down stairs and into the restaurant, where they saw Daichi talking to Fugaku and Susumu, Syaoran, Daiki, and Daisuke talking to Itachi.

"MIKOTO!" Satomi exclaimed.

"SATOMI!" Mikoto exclaimed. They both ran up to each other and hugged, like best friends would. They started talking about stuff while Sakura's sisters found some girls to talk to. That just left Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was too nervous to talk, so she just went backstage and would just peep out the red curtain every now and then.

* * *

At 7:00, the rest of the Haruno family went backstage and the Uchiha clan all said things like "Good luck!" or "Break a leg!" When they got backstage, they saw the youngest of the Haruno family, shaking.

"What's wrong, Sakura-Chan?" Satomi asked.

"I'm just nervous. What if they laugh at me?" Sakura said. They all gave her a group hug.

"Don't worry Sakura. You'll do fine. I promise you. If you want, you can go last." Daichi offered. Sakura nodded her head.

"I would like that, Oto-san." Sakura said. They all smiled at her and she smiled back.

"OK. Let me introduce Kaa-san and go on with the show!" Daichi exclaimed. They all shouted "ALL RIGHT!" together and got quiet when Daichi started to introduce them.

* * *

In the crowd, the Uchihas were eager to watch their best friends perform. When Daichi introduced his wife, Mikoto stood up and yelled "GO SATOMI! BLOW US AWAY!" Itachi and Sasuke were very embarrassed to see their mother act like a teenager. Fugaku just gave a nervous smile to the boys.

* * *

The performance went on smoothly and the food just took the Uchihas to heaven.

"Now, I bring you, the youngest of our family, the sunshine of our family, and the only cherry blossom in the Haruno family, SAKURA HARUNO!" Daichi said through the microphone. Sakura came out and the crowd went "AWW!" Sakura gulped and Daichi signaled for the music to start playing. When it was her queue, she started singing and it blew the Uchihas away.

_Star Light!_

_Hikari wo motto atsumetara_

_Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku_

_Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo_

_Kono te wo hanasanai de... zettai_

_Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!_

_Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI_

_Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!_

_Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta_

Sakura paused here for a bit. She liked the beat of the music and started to sway her hips.

_Star Light!_

_Jibun wo motto shinjitara_

_Sono mirai wa kitto kawaru hazu_

_Kooritsuita sekai de hitori kiri no yoake mo_

_Chiisana karada dakedo... makenai_

_Ai wo nigi te ni Super Live!_

_Namida to ase no SUTEEJI_

_Utai tsuzukete Super Girls!_

_Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo_

Sakura stopped here when Susumu did a guitar solo. She looked at the crowd and saw Sasuke. He seemed interested in her performance. This made Sakura blush a small pink, then began singing again.

_Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai yoru no umi de mo_

_Kono te wo hanasanai de... zettai_

_Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!_

_Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI_

_Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!_

_Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta_

_Ai wo nigi te ni Super Live!_

_Namida to ase no SUTEEJI_

_Utai tsuzukete Super Girls!_

_Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo_

At the end of the song, Sakura bowed and went backstage, while the Uchihas went wild! At the end of the show, Fugaku approached Sasuke.

"What do you think of that Sakura girl?" Fugaku asked.

"She's OK, I guess." Sasuke replied. That's when Mikoto came and believe me, she heard the whole conversation.

"Well, you should try being nice to her! She looks very cute and when you two get older, you two will make a KAWAII couple!" Mikoto exclaimed. Fugaku agreed.

"That's right, Sasuke. You should listen to your mother." Fugaku said. This made Sasuke blush…A lot.

'_Maybe they are right.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: So, how did you like it? Yeah, I know I tweaked it a litte, but oh well! Please review and no flames please! Ja ne!**


	2. When Tragedy Strikes

**Sakura-Chan: OK! Here's the new and improved second chapter! Enjoy! And forgive me if it's too short.**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

**Music Brings Us Together**

_By Sakura-Chan555_

_Chapter 2_

_When Tragedy Strikes_

* * *

The years went by since Sakura's first performance in front of the Uchihas. Every Friday, since then, the Harunos would always perform at exactly 7:00 at Haruno Happiness. Sakura would always go last and everybody loved the way she closed the show. She got a little closer to Sasuke and all the girls at school would get SO JEALOUS! But Sakura was still able to make some friends of her own, and they didn't care if she was close with Sasuke or not. The only thing they cared about was what she was inside, and that's all Sakura asked for. But, the day after Sakura turned sixteen, everything fell apart.

* * *

Sakura had just had the best birthday bash of her life! The whole Uchiha clan was there, her friends were there, and, of course, her family. They had a lot of fun. Everybody did some karaoke and DDR, ate a lot of delicious food, and watched Sakura's face as the day went by. So, when she woke up the next day, she had a big smile on her face. She got out of bed, much like when she was eight years old, and ran to the kitchen. She expected her parents, Satomi and Daichi Haruno, and her twenty one other siblings. But they weren't there. All she found was a note on the kitchen counter. It said: 

_Dear Sakura,_

_We have received a letter telling us to leave the village with all the necessities needed to live and all our possessions. We begged to take you along, but they wouldn't let us. We're very sorry that this happened to you right after your birthday. We want you to live the Uchihas for now. Until we come back, at least. We will keep in touch with you every other week. Keep in touch with us, k? Remember, we all love you._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Her family had to leave the village with no questions asked. So many questions popped into her mind. Why did they have to leave? Why wouldn't the people that had to send them away take her with them? Sakura fell to her knees, crying. Her hand that held the letter in it was balled up into a fist. She got up and went to the phone. She dialed the number to the Uchiha residence.

"Hello? Mikoto Uchiha speaking." Said the voice on the other line.

"Auntie Mikoto? I need your help." Sakura said, trying not to sound like she was crying.

"Why, is this Sakura? What happened? I'll be there right away." Mikoto said, without letting Sakura answer her questions.

* * *

At the Uchiha residence, Mikoto was trying to get her family to leave the house with her to go to the Harunos. 

"Why, mom? What is it? Why are we going to the Harunos' house? Did something happen?" Sasuke asked at once, while he was putting on his shoes.

"No time to explain, Sasuke, now come on!" Mikoto exclaimed. They all exited the house and ran to the Haruno residence. When they got there, they knocked on the door. Sakura answered it and it looked as if she was crying.

"What is it, Sakura? Did something happen?" Mikoto asked, like she did on the phone. Sakura nodded her head and hugged Mikoto. Mikoto tried to shush the wilting cherry blossom. When Sakura calmed down, she let them in the house. She led them to the living room and showed them the letter. Sakura was sobbing quietly. After they all read the letter, they all gasped. Sakura's sobs turned into tears. Sasuke noticed this and gave Sakura a comforting hug. Sakura cried and cried on Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke didn't mind, though. He had a very big crush on Sakura, but would never tell anybody. Mikoto went to the kitchen to make her some of her favorite green tea. Fugaku and Itachi were in deep thought about who could have sent them away. When Sakura stopped crying, she drank the tea Mikoto gave her.

"If you want Sakura, you can live with us." Mikoto offered.

"Well, those were mother's orders. She asked me to stay with you for now." Sakura said. Sasuke was filled with joy inside, but could never show it. But the Uchihas noticed something different about the cherry blossom. The glow in her eyes that made them shine was gone.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: AWW! Poor Sakura! Don't worry! Sasuke-Kun will take good care of you! Please review and no flames please! Again, sorry if it's too short! Ja ne!**


	3. I Have A Plan

**Sakura-Chan: Here's the new and improved third chapter! Again, please forgive for this chapter for being too short!**

**Music Brings Us Together**

_By Sakura-Chan555_

_Chapter 3_

_I Have a Plan_

Sakura was upstairs in her bedroom, packing all the things she would need, since she was moving into the Uchihas. All the stuff she was packing was pretty much her whole room. Her pictures, clothes, shampoos, soaps, conditioners, CDs, tooth brushes, toothpastes, posters, and much more. She sighed when she picked up a picture of her and her family all together in one picnic shot. They looked so happy. A few tears slipped from her eyes as she packed the picture in one of her bags. How she missed the old days. But for some reason, her mother's orders asking her to leave the Haruno house were a little weird.

* * *

Sasuke was downstairs with his family on the couch, waiting for Sakura to come down the stairs. He remembered when she was still the happy, hyper girl that he knew back then. That's when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He saw Sakura, dragging two duffel bags, one rolling bag, and a bunch of instruments that had their own separate bags down the stairs. She looked like she needed help, so Sasuke offered to take the bags with the instruments.

"Thanks." Sakura mumbled. Mikoto looked at Sakura worriedly and Sakura read her expression like an open book.

"Don't worry about me, Auntie Mikoto. I'll be fine. Just care for your family, k?" Sakura asked. Mikoto nodded her head. Sakura looked back at her old house and sighed. She was going to miss it a lot. They all headed out the door and Sakura locked the doors and windows, so no one would steal anything. Then they stopped by the family restaurant. She put the 'Closed' sign on the window for good, turned over the chairs, and locked the door. Then she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote in black permanent marker:

_**We will be taking a break for the summer. Be sure to check back soon!**_

_**-The Haruno Happiness Crew -**_

She would keep it the sign up there until she had the courage to live alone or until her family returned, but for now, she would live with the Uchihas.

* * *

When they got to the Uchiha house, Sasuke led Sakura to the guest room that she would be staying in. She thanked him quietly and started to unpack. Sasuke nodded, closed the door, and went downstairs.

"I think we should get that spark back in Sakura's eyes." Mikoto said once Sasuke got down the stairs.

"But how will we do it? The spark is usually there when she's sings or when she's with her family." Itachi pointed out.

"Exactly! That's why you and your father will go out on a journey around the country, looking for the Haruno family, while Sasuke and I try to get Sakura to sing!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"Why do I have to help with this?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you're really close to her, so I thought that you might be a big help." Mikoto explained.

"Well, why don't you guys try to get her to sing the last song that she sang?" Fugaku suggested.

"Actually, she sang more than one song." Mikoto corrected.

"Which were…?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, some of them had to do with her friends and family, most of them were upbeat, a couple of them she did with either her older siblings or her friends, and one of them was for the one she really likes or something like that." Mikoto said.

"Well, I guess we'll have to dig a lot." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry, son. You'll do fine while your brother and I are out. Besides, maybe you'll find out some things that you didn't know about her." Fugaku said. Itachi and Mikoto nodded.

"Think of it as a mission, Sasuke." Itachi said to his younger brother. Sasuke smirked.

"Alright. I'm in." Sasuke said.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: OOOH! Mikoto-San's got a plan! Please review and no flames please! Gomen because it's so short! Ja ne!**


	4. The First Song

**Sakura-Chan:OK! Here's that fourth chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG 'LIFE'S WHAT YOU MAKE IT' BY HANNAH MONTANA! The people who work with her own it.**

**

* * *

**

**Music Brings Us Together**

_By Sakura-Chan555_

_Chapter 4_

_The First Song_

* * *

While Itachi and Fugaku began packing, Sasuke and Mikoto were searching their memories for the first song Sakura sang at her birthday party. That's when she came down the stairs. Mikoto looked up and saw Sakura.

"Done unpacking already, Sakura-Chan?" Mikoto asked kindly. Sakura nodded. She sat down in a chair and there was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Mikoto and Sasuke were still too busy searching their memories, when after a few minutes, Mikoto found the first song.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan. Do you remember the first song you sang at your party yesterday?" Mikoto asked. Sakura looked up at Mikoto and stared for a bit.

"Umm…Yeah, why?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Wasn't it about how you should live life to its fullest?" Mikoto asked. Sakura nodded.

"Well, is it OK if you sang it for me? I mean, I feel a bit depressed that your mother left you and now I have no one to talk too! Besides, that song was one of my favorites at your party." Mikoto explained. Sakura looked at her like she was crazy.

"Um, is it OK if I did it later? I mean, I just found out that my family was taken away and I'm not in the mood." Sakura said quietly.

'_Crap! And things were going so well too!' _Sasuke thought. Mikoto smiled.

"Sure. I understand completely." Mikoto said gently. She got up and went to the kitchen, leaving both Sasuke and Sakura alone.

'_It's your turn Sasuke.' _Mikoto thought to herself as went upstairs and to Sakura's room. She needed to find a picture of the Haruno family before her eldest son and husband left for their journey. Both were silent for a bit, then that's when Sasuke thought of a plan. He gestured Sakura to sit next to him. Sakura was a bit hesitant, but sat next to him.

"Hey, Sakura, how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked. Sakura kept staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"A bit sad, but I think I'll be fine. You?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Well you see I'm a bit down myself." Sasuke said.

"Why? It's not like anything bad happened to you." Sakura said in a quiet, but mean tone.

"Actually, just the other day, I found out that my brother and my father are going on a business trip," Sasuke started.

"I don't see how bad that is." Sakura mumbled.

"I won't be able to see them for the next three months." Sasuke lied. Sakura looked at him with a surprised expression. Sasuke could've sworn there was a hint of concern in the girl's eyes.

"Gomen, Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Eh, there's nothing to be sorry about. I mean, it is business, right? And besides I have to deal with it." Sasuke said. Sakura looked away from him and stared at the floor, once again.

"Like you said in the first song you sang, and I quote 'Why be sad, broken hearted? There's so much to do.'" Sasuke quoted. Sakura looked at him, yet again, only this time, with determination in her eyes. She stood up and raised a fist above her chest.

"Your right, Sasuke! Why should I just dwell on the past? I know that one day they'll come back! I just know it!" Sakura said. She stood up and walked to the staircase. Then, she climbed to the top stair. She still had that determination in her eyes. Sasuke smirked and started to watch her. She started dancing a bit and was descending the stairs while doing so.

Don't let no frustration  
Ever bring you down...  
No, no, no, no!  
Just take a situation  
and turn it all around!

_Give yourself a break  
Laugh about it and you'll see!  
_**  
**

Aye, aye, aye oh aye, aye, aaaaaye

And without notice, Sakura brought out her red electric guitar and did a guitar solo.

_  
Do, do, do, do it now!  
Aaaaaaah Ow! _

_Alright!  
Yeah_

_Yeah _

_Yeah  
yeah _

When Sakura was done, she jumped down the stairs and smiled her first smile since this morning. Sasuke smirked and Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah?" replied Sasuke.

"Thanks, for telling me not to dwell in the past." Sakura thanked. And just before Sasuke was going to say 'You're welcome', Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I gotta get dinner started. Thanks again, Sasuke!" Sakura said, and ran to the kitchen, leaving Sasuke there, touching the exact spot where Sakura had kissed him.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: So? How did you like it? I finally put some SasuSaku fluffines in it. Yeah, I know. You probably hate me 'cause I used a Hannah Montana song. OH WELL! It kind of fit this chapter, don't you think? Please review and no flames please! Ja ne!**


	5. Good Luck, Be Safe, and the Second Song

Sakura-Chan: Here's the fifth chapter of Music Brings Us Together! I hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG 'CATCH YOU CATCH ME'! The peopel who made Card Captor Sakura own 'Catch You Catch Me'.

* * *

**Music Brings Us Together**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 5_

_Good Luck, Be Safe, and the Second Song_

* * *

Dinner wasn't as Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi expected. They thought that the cherry blossom would be moping and wouldn't say a word, but she was actually smiling and getting into conversation whenever she thought of a topic or whenever there was a silence. That was, until dinner ended. Mikoto asked Sakura if she could take care of the dishes and of course, Sakura being as helpful and kind as she is, said yes. Mikoto thanked her gratefully and went to the front door, where her husband and two sons were waiting. Fugaku and Itachi were carrying backpacks and were outside, while Mikoto and Sasuke were inside. Mikoto almost broke out into tears, but Fugaku gave his wife a hug and comforted her until she stopped.

"Shh, don't cry Miki-Chan. Itachi and I will be back with the Haruno family as soon as possible. You take care of Sasuke, Sakura, and yourself, okay?" Fugaku asked, concern and sadness in his eyes. Mikoto looked up, managed a smile, and wiped away her tears.

"Alright. Just make sure to be safe and the best of luck to the two of you." Mikoto said with hope in her eyes. Her husband just smiled at her and gave her another hug.

"Itachi-Niisan, promise you'll come back alive with Oto-San?" Sasuke asked. Itachi gave his little brother a pat on the back.

"Of course I will. You just take good care of Oka-San, Sakura, and yourself. After all, you'll be the man of the house for a while." Itachi said, trying to show Sasuke the bright side. Sasuke smirked and did his secret handshake with Itachi.

"Alright, I will." Sasuke said. Mikoto gave them the photo she found of the Haruno Family all in one big family shot and gave it to Fugaku and Itachi. They waved goodbye to them and started leaving. Sasuke and Mikoto watched until their figures disappeared until they returned into the house.

* * *

The next day, Sakura, Sasuke, and Mikoto were eating breakfast when Sakura noticed that Fugaku and Itachi were missing.

"Excuse me, but Auntie Mikoto? Where are Uncle Fugaku and Itachi-San?" Sakura asked politely. Mikoto looked at Sasuke for help and he mouthed 'I'll handle it.'

"Sakura, do you remember the other day, how I told you that they were going on a business trip?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded her head, while stuffing a piece of her scrambled egg in her mouth.

"Well, they had to leave yesterday." Sasuke said.

"Oh." Was all Sakura said. She got up, cleaned her plate, and went up to her room, no questions asked. Mikoto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at Mikoto. It was as if they were sending a message to each other to go see if Sakura was alright.

* * *

In Sakura's room, she was looking through her photo album and saw a picture of her and her three best friends, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata, and Tenten. She gave a sad smile and flipped to a page where there was a photo of her and Sasuke. It had been their fall ball picture and Sasuke's arms were wrapped around Sakura's waist as she laid her head on Sasuke's chest. The background they chose was a starry night sky. She blushed at the picture. Yes, the cherry blossom herself had a crush on Uchiha Sasuke himself. She was about to flip to the next page when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she yelled. In entered Mikoto and Sasuke, with worry in their eyes. Mikoto and Sasuke took a seat next to Sakura and saw the picture of her and Sasuke. Sasuke blushed, while Mikoto giggled the way Ino did when she saw the picture.

"I didn't know that you had that picture, Sakura. Don't you have a copy, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked. He nodded his head and Mikoto kept giggling. Sakura turned the page and they all saw a picture of her in a spring dress with her hair in two pigtails.

"I remember that picture! I was only eight at that time! It was my school picture!" Sakura said happily.

"You know, it also reminds me of a song that your mom used to sing to your father when they were younger." Mikoto said. Sakura looked up from the photo album.

"Really? Well, my mom told my about this one song that she would sing when they would play tag." Sakura said.

"Could you sing it for me? It could be the one that I'm thinking of." Mikoto asked. Sakura smiled.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. She cleared her throat, closed her eyes, and started singing.

_Aitai na aenai na setsunai na kono kimochi_

_Ienai no itai no_

_CHANSU nogashite bakari_

_Datte (datte) datte (datte)_

_Tsubasa hiroge futari de_

_Sora wo MARASON yume wo YUNIZON shitai_

_Hora_

_Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte_

_Kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte_

_Sou Nice to meet you good to see you kitto_

_Atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni_

_Tonde, tonde, tonde yuke_

_Ma - yo - WA - na – i_

Then Sakura paused here. That's when she remembered. This was a duet she did with her mom.

_Tama ni ne nakunatchau karada no BATTERI-_

_Anata no egao de_

_Itsumo juuden man TAN PAWA- bakuhatsu shichae_

_O-negai (o-negai) o-negai (o-negai)_

_Mazu wa o-tomodachi kara_

_Waratte mitsumete tanoshii mainichi ni shitai_

_Hora_

_Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me ZETTAI_

_Unmei datte o-niai datte_

_Sou Nice to meet you good to see you kitto_

_Dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de_

_Ichiban, ichiban, ichiban, ichiban_

_KO - I - SHI - TE - 'RU_

Then Sakura paused here. When Sasuke translated that last verse before she stopped, what he got was 'I'm in love with you'. Could Sakura's dad have heard that? Or was it just a mere play song.

_Hora_

_Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte_

_Kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte_

_Sou Nice to meet you good to see you kitto_

_Atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni_

_Tonde, tonde, tonde yuke_

_Ma - yo - WA - na – i_

_Hora_

_Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me ZETTAI_

_Unmei datte o-niai datte_

_Sou Nice to meet you good to see you kitto_

_Dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de_

_Ichiban, ichiban, ichiban, ichiban_

_KO - I - SHI - TE - 'RU_

Once the song ended, Mikoto did a small applause and Sasuke just smirked.

"Now I remember! I did this song as a duet with my mom!" Sakura said with a bright smile. Mikoto smiled back and Sasuke smirked as they kept looking through Sakura's photo album, giggling and remembering good times.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Alright, I hope you liked it! Thank you Liah Cauthon for the suggestion. If you have any suggestion, please feel free to give them to me! Please review and no flames! Ja ne!**


	6. The Third Song

**Sakura-Chan: Okay! Here's the sixth chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG 'HOUKI BOSHI' BY YOUNHA! Whoever wrote the song 'Houki Boshi' owns it!**

**

* * *

**

**Music Brings Us Together**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 6_

_The Third Song_

* * *

The next day, Sakura was outside in the Uchiha backyard sitting under a tree, with a notebook in her lap and a pen in her right hand. She was humming while writing down a small story about her life. Sasuke had just exited the glass door and saw Sakura sitting under the tree. He walked over to her and sat next to her. Sakura looked up and smiled.

"Ohayou, Sasuke!" Sakura said cheerfully. She flashed him a smile and continued writing stuff down in her notebook.

"Ohayou, Sakura." Sasuke replied. He looked over her shoulder to see what she had written down so far. This is what she had:

"_**So far, life's been a bit downhill ever since the disappearance of my family. But me being Little Miss Sunshine, I always look on the bright side. I've got great friends that visit me everyday and I've got my mom's best friend, Uchiha Mikoto, and her family looking over me! They're like my second family." **_

Sasuke felt like that was a compliment from Sakura, but just as he was about to ask why she was writing all of this, she closed her notebook and looked up at the sky. And without notice, she laid her head on his shoulder. She smiled and he blushed. Then, she started to sing without notice.

_Yozora o miage hitori houki__ boshi o mita no_

_Isshun de hajikete wa kiete shimatta kedo_

_Anata no koto omou to mune ga itaku naru no_

_Ima sugu aitai yo dakedo sora wa tobenai kara_

_Moshi atashi ga houki__ boshi ni nareta naraba_

_Sora__ kakenuke tonde iku, donna_

_Ashita__ ga kite mo ko no omoi wa tsuyoi_

_Dakara houki boshi zutto kowarenai yo_

_Ame__ ga futte iyada to boyaiteita toki ni_

_Anata ga itta koto ima demo oboeteru_

_Ame no ato no yozora wa kirei ni hoshi ga deru_

_Sore o kangaeru to ame mo suki ni nareru yo ne to_

_Moshi atashi ga houki__ boshi ni nareta naraba_

_Afureru hikari furasu yo itsumo_

_Kanashii toki yozora miru anata ga_

_Egao ni naru youni motto kagayakitai_

Sakura paused for a little bit here. Mikoto saw the pose that Sasuke and Sakura were in and couldn't help but grab her camera and take a picture.

_Anata wa itsumo hitori nanika to tatakatteru_

_Soba ni iru koto shika atashi ni wa dekinai kedo_

_Moshi atashi ga houki boshi ni nareta naraba_

_Sora kakenuke tonde iku kitto_

_Kanarazu todoku ko no isshun no hikari de_

_Anata no IMA terashi sora o megurou_

_Atashi ga houki boshi ni nareta naraba_

_Kitto soba ni ite ageru, donna toki mo_

After Sakura finished, she got up and smiled at Sasuke.

"Come on, Sasuke! Let's go help your mom make breakfast 'cause I'm starving!" Sakura exclaimed. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and they ran inside the house. At the same time, Sakura remembered that she sang that at her party with her friend Tenten.

* * *

Out in the open, Fugaku and Itachi had just arrived in a small village called the Village Hidden in the Music. They decided to stay there for a few days, just to see if the Haruno family was there. They checked into a hotel and both sat down on their beds.

"Who do you think asked them to leave, Father?" Itachi asked.

"Well, it could be that snake freak and his assistant…" Fugaku said.

"But what could he want with them?! It's not like they hold any treasures or anything that would be of use to him!" Itachi exclaimed.

"True…But we may never know. Rest up, Itachi. We have a long day ahead of us." Fugaku said. And with that, they got ready for bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Okay! I hope you all liked that! Please review and no flames please! Ja ne!**


End file.
